The Lucky One
The Lucky One New to town with a made up name in the angel city, Chasing fortune and fame. Riverstar had joined the Clan as an apprentice, the child of a kitty pet and a rouge and not very popular among the Clan at first for these reasons. But it didn't take long for RoseClan to realize that she had actually been someone they would love. And follow. So it wasn't a surprise when Riverpaw, back then, had become a warrior- Rivershine- a moon before the average apprentice did. The Clan leader back then, Waspstar had adored the she-cat and often chose her for the important duties of the Clan. She has received three apprentices back-to-back, had never missed a battle patrol or important Clan meeting that was held by Waspstar. And the camera flashes, make it look like a dream. I had just been a kit back then, but I still knew her well. The whole Clan did. She was popular and envied by everyone else. She had been their vision of perfection. You had it figured out since you were in school. Everybody loves pretty, everybody loves cool. And maybe the Clan hasn't hated her as much as they suggested when she first appeared. She was everything that caused others to like them. Pretty. Pretty. And one more thing: Pretty. And with her sleek black pelt, and white splotches all over her pelt, including a gentle one right over her eye that brightened the green that shone from her pupils, no cat could deny that fact. There had even been a popular rumor going around when I was just Amberkit, that Waspstar, the leader who was dozens of moons old actually liked the young Riverpaw. So overnight you look like a sixties’ queen. And I had almost seen that rumor confirmed one night when Riveroaw returned from camp looking like the stars and all their beauty put together multiplied by two, when Waspstar had approached her. Opened his mouth to say something. Stuttered. And walked away. I think that Riverpaw was also aware if what Waspstar was about to ask him. But for some reason I never heard it being gossiped about later on. Another name goes up in lights, like diamonds in the sky. And then there had been that fateful day when Swallowtail, the deputy of RoseClan had passed away because of sickness, something the Clan had been expecting for quite a while due to his age. I remember running up to Waspstar in deep curiosity, a new apprentice, whileshe gazed at the cats beneath him gently. "The new deputy will be Rivershiner," he anounced gazing down at the she-cat with eyes full of deep admiration, while the Clan gently gasped, murmuring among each other. It certainty had been an odd decision to chose one of the youngest warriors in the Clan. And they’ll tell you now, you’re the lucky one. Yeah, they’ll tell you now, you’re the lucky one. But can you tell me now, you’re the lucky one. The whispered that had followed her choice in the following weeks had been immense. And it wasn't two seasons later when Waspstar passed away, the whole Clan watching while the SummerCaln deputy feared his throat out. I had been at that able and the sight had scared me to death. What followed it was Riverstar. And the whispers about her dragged through the Clan. They would speak of how lucky she was to be so pretty, so timely, and powerful. They called you the lucky one too many times to count, and I would listen to each compliment about you that would be followed with the word 'lucky' during the moons which I grew as an apprentice. Now it’s big black cars, and Riviera views, And your lover in the foyer doesn't even know you It wasn't long before the Clan began to adjust to Riverstar, however. In fact, I remember being her first apprentice she ever made a warrior, and she had named me quite nicely- Amberglow. I remember licking her forehead while the cats cheered for me and for her. There new leader. But there was more going on in the Clan that Riverstar was aware of. When I reached my new den that night there was a small feud among the toms as to which one would become Riverstar's mate, for when she finally decided to take one. There was quite some commotion going on in the den over the pretty leader. Not that she was ever aware of it. And your secrets end up splashed on the news front page. She did actually take a mate a few moons later, and she had attempted to keep it a secret between herself and her mate; Reedshimmer, however, it soon leaked, faster than they could control it. And you could sure bet that it was all the cats of my Clan would speak of for many long moons. They would watch her and spy on her and tell the Clan about all their walks, sweet talks, and most importantly, their arguments among each other, which happened a fair amount of the time. And, guilty as I am to admit it, I joined in. It was impossible not to, with the rest of the Clan doing it as well. And they tell you that you’re lucky. But you’re so confused, cause you don’t feel pretty, you just feel used. Soon the gossip shifted from just her love life to everything else about it. And the rumors became darker and darker yet with each passing day. They still called her lucky. They still called her gorgeous. They still called her magnificent. But they didn't treat her like it. And you could tell from the dull look in her eyes every time she walked by that she didn't feel like any of the things she were called. And all the young things line up to take your place. "Will all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!" Riverstar's loud voice has boomed, and I remember following the rest of the cats to the bottom of the highrock where we gazed at her gently. "Grizzleclaw has past away," her voice was dull and she was obviously hurt by the recent loss of her deputy, "I speak these words so that the spirit of Grizzleclaw may hear and approve." There was a tense silence. "The new deputy shall be, Amberglow!" I remember how numb I had felt as the whole clan cheered me on wildly, hardly willing to believe that Riverstar had chosen me, of all cats. But she had. Another name goes up in lights. You wonder if you’ll make it out alive. "I promise I will do my best to try and replace Grizzleclaw!" I had exclaimed, through pride and surprise, "I am deeply honored to be chosen for this position!" Once the cheering had died down cats began to get up, and I glanced at Riverstar, ready to thank her with a quick glance but it seemed she wasn't done yet. "Wait!" she called. And they’ll tell you now, you’re the lucky one. The cats all turned around, their eyes curious as they turned to look at her gently. "I have one more announcement," Riverstar seemed to be gasping out the words as she spoke them, obviously facing difficulties in telling her Clan whatever it was that she had to. "What is it?" A loud cat called. I gently turned to peek at Reedshimer, wondering if the expression on his face could give anything away about what Riverstar was going to say. And it did. I realized it was something terribly bad. Yeah, they’ll tell you now, you’re the lucky one. Can you tell me now, you’re the lucky one, oh, oh, oh. "I..." Riverstar stammered for a few moments, before looking down at her paws, and I began to doubt that she would ever be able to say it. But she turned her head up, being as brave as she was, and she did. "I'm leaving the Clan," she claimed, "Reedshimer and I are leaving in hopes of having a better life outside the Clan. I trust Amber''star'' will lead you well." I had been speechless. In just a few minutes I had went from the average warrior to the leader of the Clan. I wasn't ready to complain but it had been surprisingly hard to take all at once. It was a few years later, I showed up here. And they still tell the legend of how you disappeared, Even seasons later while I was simply strolling through my Clan it was impossible to avoid the whispers that would go on about Riverstar. They still hadn't forgotten her. In fact, I doubted they ever would. I knew that it would be impossible for me to do so, after how abruptly she left. How you took the money and your dignity, and got the heck out. I like to think that she ditched us, but it can understand that there was something more behind this departure. If she was trying to let her rage out on the Clan, surely she wouldn't have taken Reedshimmer with her. No, the meaning behind it was deeper. Darker. And scarier than I may ever want to admit, and that was her power. It was who she was. Because she didn't feel lucky. She felt unlucky. And she wanted to go somewhere that may not be the case. They say you bought a bunch of land somewhere, Chose the Rose Garden over Madison Square, I can remember my one encounter with a loner living around the border. At first my patrol had thought he was trespassing until he proved that he wasn't on our border and we delved into a conversation. "I ran into a former one of your cats the other day," he had claimed, "She was quite a pretty one, but had a nice-looking tom by her side." "Really?" I had gently tipped my head. "Yup," he had claimed, unaware of the importance of the cat he had been talking about, "She calls herself River-used to be Riverstar apparently-and she has found a nice patch of land alongside her mate. They are quite comfortable where they dwell." And it took some time, but I understand it now. "Really?" I had repeated, and he had responded with an identical nod to the one I had just received leaving me to dwell on my thoughts. I did pity for the former leader quite a bit before deciding that it was best this way if she was happier and felt like she was living a better life. Cause now my name is up in lights, but I think you got it right, It was later that day, I remember, I had been paddling through camp when I heard something that made my blood run colder than ice. "I can't believe Amberstar tried to avoid that battle! Is she a coward?" The doubted me. Not only did they doubt me but they were criticizing me, and the choices that I made. Let me tell you now, you’re the lucky one. Let me tell you now, you’re the lucky one. I'd like to say that it only happened once, that I was quickly able to get over it and just forget it ever happened, but that wasn't the case. They still spoke of me behind my back, disagreeing with just about every choice I made, and whenever I called the Clan for an announcement, whatever it was, I saw no approval in their eyes at the end of it. Let me tell you now, you’re the lucky one, oh, oh, oh. And so it wasn't all that hard to understand why Riverstar had left. What measures she had been forced to take in order to do so. I'll admit it passed through my head, once. Or several times, even. And they’ll tell you now, you’re the lucky one. Yeah, they’ll tell you now, you’re the lucky one. But I guess I never followed up on my thoughts. And I guess I even began to envy Riverstar later on for having the courage to back down from this seemingly 'lucky' position while all it was, was a curse. A burden. Another weight for my shoulders to carry. And they’ll tell you now, you’re the lucky one, oh, oh, oh. So I guess she was fortunate after all. She escaped my new world, and she had managed to create a new one. To escape the pressures, the whispers. The accusations. And the false claims. Because if I ever see her again I know what I will tell her. That she truly is the lucky one. Oh, whoa, oh, oh. Category:Robo's Fanfics Category:Songfic Category:Robo's Songfics